magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodore Sith
Theodore Sith is an active mage currently residing in Fyr'stcercle and was also one of the first to "arrived" at the magical town. The gender-confusing mage is well known for his craving for sweets and manipulative nature that's hidden under charismatic manner. Appearance Normal Appearance Theodore, or "Theo" as he often referred to himself, is somewhat slander even for boy his age, possibly resulted from his diet habit of favoring sugar over any other type of nutrition. His slightly feminine body built plus the flamboyant way he carries himself often lead to people mistaking him as a girl, which he seem to take no offense from personally or even bother to clarify most of the time. Theo has shoulder-length magenta pink hair with a tint of bright yellow at the end. His skin tone is slightly pale and has light blue eyes, making his gender even more confusing sometimes. His wardrobe is extremely changeable with great varieties ranging from decorative dressing shirt, cute animal outfits to boyish suits; he obviously embraces the chance to try out everything as he has high awareness of his appearance and take how to present himself very seriously. He’s not afraid to use accessories too as he changes them with everyday’s outfits accordingly. The only accessory that remained with him always is the hanged cross earrings. Apart from his appearance, he’s always seen carrying a pink, patched-up teddy bear with him. He talks to the teddy bear on regular basis and calls him by the name “Duke”. Mage form Appearance Theo transforms into a girl in his mage form due to the “Reverse” mage type. The two strands of hair that was draped to around his chest in normal form become even longer to around waist-length, and is put to behind during this form. Besides physical changes, he also seems to take over partly of his mage item “Duke”s appearance with the extra black top hat, yellow ribbon on the neck, and two giant pink bear paws with long, sharp black claws. Despite the pink bear paws seem rather toy-like, they’re not removable and are part of mage form Theo’s body. In mage form, a scar/stitches cut across Theo’s right eye (, also a trait taken from the teddy bear), resulting in slight damage on right eye’s eyesight. Personality Early Fyr'st By all accounts, Theo is a child with endless energy. He's always on high-spirit with too much adrenaline to burn through. During his earlier days in Fyr'st, he could easily be seen as one of the most cheerful, dramatic and flamboyant people anyone can ever find. He often speaks in a way as if the world revolving them is a grand fairytale; nothing seems to surprise him even some of the most mythical events occurred around town, it's almost as if he's always born to live in this magical world. Being a true romantist, he's charismatic, charming, extremely friendly and can pick up a conversation with anyone; yet if one looks past the innocent child upfront he puts up, they'll find out he's actually highly skills in choosing his words and crafting images of himself that may or may not be true. He can be extremely manipulative and forceful, twisting others' arms to get things go down in his way without them realising that fact. His Mental state is in question as well as he's often seen talking to his plush toys and somehow doesn't seem to be bothered much when faced upon disturbing scene as dead bodies or bloodbathed streets. Current Days Even though still cheerful, energetic with the same childish way of interacting with others as before, he seems more stable these days with the ability, to a certain degree, to actually listen to others rather than forcing his way. He reveals more of his true self, showing emotions other than delightful innocence as the years spent in Fyr'st gradually matured him mentally. He starting to build bonds with others, holding strong affection toward some particular individuals and expressing those affection frequently with words and actions despite others might not pick up the differences between the value in these words and his usual theatrical ones. If one is close enough to him, they can also notice he's been talking less to plushies and toys as he interacts more and more with living human beings. Background Very little has been revealed about Theodore's past. Theodore himself shows no sign of any remembrance toward events prior to Fyr'stcercle, but it might also due to his nature of concealing thoughts or feelings under cheerful innocent exterior. It is noteworthy, however, that his mage item "Duke" seems to hold high importance and is linked to the boy's past. Also, the boy suffers from a certain kind of born heart problem that requires constant medical examination at the hospital and regular medication to sustain his life. Despite being under constant death threat by his illness, Theodore conceals this condition as well; even the people that are closer to him know very little on the matter. Abilities construction Bear Claws *'Description:' Deadly Teddy *'Description: ' Relationships construction Trivia *The yellow part of his hair is dyed. He needs to constantly dye the end of his hair to make the yellow remain. *He was initially a for-fun OC designed before the concept of MAGE was built. Back then his personality was the completle opposite of how he is currently with a more calm, expressionless demeanour. However his appearance did not change ever since he's created. Character Art Designs something.png|Original Character Design MAGE-personatheod.gif|''Persona'' cut-in parody construction Category:Reverse Mage Category:Male Category:Status: Alive Category:Mage Category:First Generation